Always Pretending
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: Lizzy is always giving up everything for Ciel, always sacrificing, always loving, always pretending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So the plot bunnies would not leave me alone till I wrote this so I hope you like it,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters if I did then Ciel would not leave Lizzy**

_Italics=thoughts_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**He's cold, She's warm.**_

_**He's dark, She's the sun itself.**_

_**He's everything evil and corrupt, She's everything innocent and kind.**_

_**He's alone and always will be, She will always be surrounded by people who love her.**_

_**He doesn't deserve her, She's his everything.**_

Ciel worked though his massive pile of paperwork. He sighed, another murder case to investigate he puts it in the rapidly growing pile of murder cases to deal with later, a carriage pulls up to the house, soon a blonde girl in a puffy pink dress bursts though the door, ''Ciiiiiieeeeeeellllll!'' she shrieks as she jumps him, ''Elizabeth'' he says slightly surprised, ''How many times have I told you to send a telegram before you come?'' Ciel says exasperated, ''And how many times have I told you to call me Lizzy? And besides I sent a telegram, last week.'' she pouts

''Did you?'' Ciel asks absentmindedly, ''Yes, I did.'' Lizzy said quietly ''We were going to go to the lake for a picnic remember? My parents and even Edward are going to come,'' He does remember promising her they would go because he had to work last time, it completely slipped his mind. Ciel glanced between her and large pile of paperwork Lizzy let out a tiny sigh inaudible to everyone but her and Sebastian ''Excuse me I have to go to the powder room,'' she excused herself as soon as she left the room Ciel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding

''Sebastian prepare some tea.'' Ciel commanded, ''Yes my Lord'' was the reply.

Sebastian went into the kitchen and heard Lizzy talking to Paula, ''Do you understand what you are to do?'' Lizzy asked Paula ''Yes Milady, I am to come into the study when you return and 'inform' you that their is a urgent matter that you must attend to and the picnic trip will have to canceled'' Lizzy sighed in relief, ''Perfect'' ''The only ting I don't understand is why? If you don't mind my asking,'' Paula asked, ''Ciel clearly has made other plans for today and doesn't want to come like he promised but he feels a duty to make me happy so if I have to cancel then his other plans won't be bothered and he can feel satisfied,'' Lizzy explained ''You are a very wonderful person Milady!'' Paula burst out, Lizzy smiled a tiny little smile, ''No I'm not, you know the things I have to do for the Queen, how can you say I'm a good person when I take so many lives?'' Lizzy finished, ''But-'' Paula started, Lizzy silenced her by holding up a hand, ''It is time for me to return to Ciel, after all I am supposed to be in the powder room and its not cute at all to take so long.'' Lizzy finished with the same sad little smile ''Yes Milady'' Paula said bowing her head, Sebastian heard footsteps approaching so he grabbed the tea and hurried back to the study, ''What took so long?'' Ciel asked sharply, ''I apologize my Lord, it is not fitting for a butler of the Phantomhives to be tardy, I stumbled upon something of interest and it distracted me.'' Sebastian said, bowing with one hand over his heart, a few seconds later Lizzy burst through the door all smiles and laughter, Sebastian wondered if this could even be the same girl from mere minuets ago. ''Ciel! I'm back! did you miss me?!'' Lizzy babbled, Ciel smiled though everyone could tell it was fake, ''Of course I missed you, about this afternoon-'' Ciel was interrupted by the door to the study flying open, they all looked to the doorway to see Paula standing there, ''I'm very very sorry to interrupt but Lady Elizabeth must come home with me right away, there is an urgent matter that she must attend to, I'm afraid the picnic plans must be canceled!''

you could see the relief on Ciel's face, ''Well I must be going then! Bye-bye Ciel!'' Lizzy said energeticly as she rushed out the door, ''Goodbye, Ciel called after them, as soon as they were no longer in view, Ciel sighed with relief and turned his attention back to his paperwork. Sebastian glared slightly at him, _his fiance gave up so much and was always pretending to be someone else just to make him happy, Ciel didn't deserve her he decided, and one day Lady Elizabeth will see that for herself, _Sebastian thought. ''What are you glaring at?!'' Ciel said angrily, ''Nothing, I apologize my Lord'' Sebastian said bowing, _Yes, she would see it soon._

_**What do you think? Please review! I really appreciate it! Love you guys! 3 :)**_


	2. Author's note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everybody! so first off I want to say thank you guys so much! You made me feel really good about this story! I especially want to thank pleasebemysomebody, Furball, emeraldd30, and nhiismoney for reviewing! You guys made my day! So now that I've got that out of the way I need some input, I want to keep this story going as long as I possibly can so I am thinking about changing some things in the first chapter and making this story about after Ciel comes back, what do you guys think? Should I change it keep it going the way it is now? Please tell me if you would enjoy reading it more if was after Ciel left, or if you like it just fine the way it is. Thanks! please tell me as soon as possible so I can write the next chapter accordingly, thanks again! **_

_**-GaarLove4-ever**_


End file.
